


On This Episode of Naked and Embarrassed

by GeckoGirl89



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, Embarrassment, Fluff and Humor, Fluffy Ending, Getting Together, Hand Jobs, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Mentioned Past Steve/Catherine, Mutual Pining, Shameless Smut, Steve/Lynn Break Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 13:40:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11670243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeckoGirl89/pseuds/GeckoGirl89
Summary: "I, uh, I'm at my house." Danny frowned in confusion.Why would he need me to get him if he's at his house?Actually, outside my house. Locked outside in my backyard. And, uh... naked."





	On This Episode of Naked and Embarrassed

**Author's Note:**

> Written for this prompt on fic-promptly( https://fic-promptly.dreamwidth.org/523338.html?thread=15579722#cmt15579722): "Any, Any, Locked out of the house. Naked." Also written for prompt 193 "Fast and Slow" on fan-flashworks.
> 
> Not set during a particular time, but the earliest this can happen is after 6.07 when Lynn is introduced. Smut with the thinnest veneer of plot. Danny is single for the purposes of this story. The title is inspired by the show "Naked and Afraid" on the Discovery Channel.

Danny was about to get ready for bed when his cell phone rang on his nightstand. He picked it up, saw Steve's name on the display, and quickly answered it. It was probably an emergency call for a case or something.  
  
"Steve? What is it?"  
  
He heard some heavy breathing on the line and wondered if Steve had called him by inadvertently pressing the wrong button. But then he cleared his throat and spoke.  
  
"Danny, I'm so glad you picked up. Listen, I need you to come get me."  
  
Danny swallowed back the rising tide of anxiety at the idea of Steve in trouble. "Where are you? What happened?"  
  
"I, uh, I'm at my house." Danny frowned in confusion. _Why would he need me to get him if he's at his house?_ "Actually, outside my house. Locked outside in my backyard. And, uh... naked."  
  
Danny snickered, half in amusement at Steve's predicament and half in relief that it wasn't something more serious. "How the hell did you manage to do that to yourself, babe?"  
  
Steve sighed. "It's a long story. Can you just come over and let me back in my house? Please?"  
  
Danny shook his head, because this was seriously insane. Only Steve could manage to get into a situation this ludicrous.  
  
"I'll be there in ten minutes."

* * *

As Danny drove over to Steve's place, he recalled a conversation they had earlier that day. Steve had mentioned that he would be having another date with his girlfriend Lynn that night. That recollection helped Danny start to piece together what had happened to Steve. Apparently, the date had gone sideways after going very well (well enough for Steve to get naked).

 _I wonder what he did to to piss Lynn off. Guess I'm about to find out._  
  
Danny took out the towel he had brought with him and exited the car. He paused to take a deep breath before he entered the backyard, but nothing could have prepared him for the sight of his partner and best friend completely in the nude.  
  
Lynn must have lost her damn mind, Danny thought. There was no way he would have thrown Steve out of his bed, not after seeing what he looked like naked.  
  
He quickly closed his mouth, which was hanging open just a little, and directed his gaze firmly back up at Steve's face. Danny had to keep himself from staring too long, for both Steve's sake and his. Steve was blushing from the embarrassing situation because it wasn't as if he had _meant_ for Danny to see him naked. Danny knew that if he kept looking at Steve's (admittedly, very appealing) dick, certain parts of his anatomy would react rather obviously and inappropriately. He could already feel blood rushing south and his mouth filling with saliva.  
  
Danny gave Steve a shaky smile that hopefully concealed his thoughts and passed over the towel wordlessly.  
  
Steve took the towel and wrapped it around his waist. "Thanks for helping me out."  
  
Danny chuckled and turned to walk towards the house. "So I'm guessing your date with Lynn didn't go well?" he asked.  
  
Steve frowned deeply. It wasn't quite as bad as aneurysm face, but Steve still looked unhappy. "She locked me out, yelled at me for a while, and I'm pretty sure she dumped me before she drove off."  
  
Danny winced. "Yikes, that sounds awful." He unlocked the door with the key he had to Steve's place and pushed it open so that they could both enter the house. He turned towards Steve with a sympathetic expression. "I'm sorry that happened to you, babe."  
  
Steve shrugged. He didn't seem terribly broken up about him and Lynn, which wasn't a huge surprise since their relationship had never seemed all that serious. "It wasn't the way I'd been hoping my evening would go, but I guess it could have been worse. Especially if I hadn't been able to get you on the phone."  
  
"Yeah, you would have been trapped out there all night otherwise. By the way, are you ever gonna tell me what happened with you and Lynn?"  
  
He settled on the couch, and Steve sat next to him, adjusting the towel carefully so that it covered everything. That miserable frown was back, and he was staring straight ahead, refusing to meet Danny's gaze.  
  
Steve cleared his throat. "It's just kind of private, y'know?"  
  
"Steve, come on, there's nothing you can't tell me."  
  
Steve darted a wary gaze at Danny, who kept his face deliberately friendly and open. Considering the state Steve had been in, Danny thought that something must have happened while him and Lynn were having sex (or getting close to it). He understood why Steve would be embarrassed and reluctant to discuss it, but Danny wasn't planning on humiliating him further. Poor Steve had been through enough tonight.  
  
"The date went well, at first. I took Lynn back home, and we were starting to..." He blushed, pausing. "Well, you know." He sighed as if the weight of the world was on his shoulders. "And then, at a really critical moment, I, uh, I accidentally said the wrong name." Steve scratched the back of his head and waited for Danny's response.  
  
Danny's eyes widened. _He said the **wrong name**? Geeze, no wonder Lynn got so mad._  
  
"Was it Catherine?" he asked. Danny had thought Steve was over her by now, considering that he was dating Lynn and all, but apparently he was wrong.  
  
Steve shook his head. "It wasn't her I was thinking about."  
  
That was weird. Steve was fidgeting with his hands like he was hiding something, but Danny was familiar enough with Steve's faces to know that Steve hadn't lied to him about it not being Catherine.  
  
"Who was it then?"  
  
Steve clenched his jaw tightly, like Danny had just stabbed him or something. Which wasn't really fair, because all Danny had done was ask Steve a question.  
  
"I can't tell you. Please, Danny, just let this go."  
  
Danny considered dropping the subject because Steve's voice sounded so pained, but ultimately he didn't. Steve's baffling reactions made him want to know what was going on.  
  
"Why can't you tell me?"  
  
Steve scoffed. "Because I know you, and I know you won't like the answer."  
  
"How can you know how I'll react when you won't even say it?!" Danny felt confused and irritated that Steve was now randomly angry at him for no reason.  
  
"Because I know you don't see me like that!"  
  
A long silence ensued, and Danny was glad that he had already been sitting down, because he was certain he would have fainted if he had been standing up. Steve's face grew alarmingly pale, and he started to edge away from Danny on the couch, like he was trying to leave.  
  
Danny couldn't let him do that, so he grabbed Steve's arm and pulled him closer. "Oh no, you don't. You're staying, and we're talking about this."  
  
"Danny--"  
  
"Whatever you have to say can wait for now. First, I need to make sure I heard you right." Danny couldn't believe what he was about to say. "You said my name, while you were having sex with your girlfriend, because apparently, you were thinking about me at the time."  
  
Steve nodded with resignation. "It's not like I haven't tried not to."  
  
Danny immediately picked up on Steve's particular phrasing. "Haven't? You mean this has happened more than once?"  
  
Steve chuckled weakly. "Well, not the getting thrown out of my own house bit. That part was new." At Danny's serious look, Steve's entire body slumped. "I'd been able to avoid saying anything before. But I love you, and that means I think about you all the time, including times I really shouldn't. I wish I could make it stop, but I can't."  
  
Steve buried his head in his hands as if he wanted to hide from the entire world, but Danny didn't let him. He gently pulled Steve's hands away from his face. "I think you need to listen to my second of all."  
  
"Danny, can't we just pretend that nothing happened today?"  
  
Danny shook his head with a smile. "Nope, not gonna happen. Because I've been in love with you for years, and you just told me everything I thought I'd never be lucky enough to hear."  
  
Steve licked his lips, and his gaze lowered to Danny's mouth. "I did?"  
  
"You did. And, since you're obviously thinking about it, you can go ahead and kiss me now."  
  
Steve laughed and leaned into kiss Danny. Danny leaned up halfway to meet him, burying his fingers in the hair at the back of Steve's head. All of the thoughts he'd been having in the backyard when he first saw Steve naked came back to him and he pulled away to gasp for breath.  
  
Steve was staring back at him, just as breathless and blushing from his cheeks all the way down to his chest. When Danny's gaze lowered, he could see that the towel had shifted enough to expose the base of Steve's cock, before it disappeared under the towel to tent it rather suggestively. His own erection twitched in response.  
  
"You like what you see, Danno?"  
  
Steve was smirking at him, and Danny would have normally pretended to be more annoyed at the fact Steve was being so smug, but all attempts at pretending had fallen by the wayside at this point. Steve's smirk was insanely attractive, so Danny moved up to straddle Steve's lap and kissed him.  
  
Steve groaned when Danny pushed the unnecessary towel to the floor and wrapped his hand around Steve's cock. "I definitely like what I see," Danny said, grinning when Steve closed his eyes when he made a twisting motion near the top. "Especially now that the damn towel's out of the way."  
  
Steve opened his eyes, which were now glazed over with arousal. Danny had only ever imagined the way Steve might look at him in this kind of moment, and the reality of it was even better.  
  
Steve leaned up to nip teasingly at his earlobe. "I think I ought to get to see you naked too. It's only fair." He started to undo the buttons on Danny's shirt and moved his head to suck a hickey on Danny's neck.  
  
It took a few seconds for Danny to respond, because his pulse was racing and he was in sensation overload. The combination of Steve's teeth grazing over a sensitive spot, his hard dick rocking up into Danny's hand, and the teasing friction as it bumped up against Danny's hip was making it difficult to breathe, let alone talk. By the time he finally managed to respond, his shirt was completely off, with a few buttons missing that Steve must have ripped off in his haste.  
  
He clutched Steve's shoulder with his free hand and sped up his motions on Steve's shaft. "You're an animal, you know."  
  
Steve's gaze was focused on Danny's pants, which he was trying to unfasten as quickly as he could. "You don't seem to mind," he muttered.  
  
Danny could only grunt in response, because the zipper had finally been undone on his pants, which was a blissful relief. Steve shoved his pants and boxers down his thighs and stopped to look Danny over.  
  
"God, you're beautiful." And then Steve reached out to touch him, and Danny's eyes practically rolled back in his head as he bucked into Steve's hand.  
  
"Fuck, Steve!"  
  
Steve took the obvious hint and tightened his grip on Danny's cock. "Don't worry, baby, I got you."  
  
Danny whimpered at the endearment, but he couldn't feel concerned about the neediness he was openly displaying. Not when he and Steve were finally touching each other and Steve was looking just as excited as Danny felt. It took them a few seconds to figure out a rhythm that made sense, but when they did it was glorious. This was the most intense sexual experience Danny had ever known, Steve's hand and cock brushing up clumsily against his as they sought a mutual, frenzied ecstasy. In the back of his mind, it occurred to Danny that he and Steve had moved pretty damn fast today, from zero to orgasms and love confessions. Before, they had both drifted towards each other so slowly, at a glacial pace, in comparison to this.  
  
He couldn't stop staring at Steve, marveling at the raw love in his eyes as he looked up at Danny and panted underneath him. Steve's free hand kept stroking over the middle of Danny's back, like he just wanted to keep touching Danny as long as he could. There wasn't a question that Steve couldn't possibly be thinking of anyone else, not when he looked at Danny like that and not when he kept repeating Danny's name over and over like some kind of ritualistic prayer.  
  
Steve tipped his head back against the couch with a groan. "So close, Danny."  
  
"Wanna see you come for me, babe."  
  
Steve thrust jerkily into his hand a couple of times, and then he did, cum splashing messily on both his and Danny's stomachs. The sight was more than enough to bring Danny over the edge as well, and he ground down hard against Steve's abdomen a few times before coming with a low moan of Steve's name.  
  
It took Danny a couple moments to recover, and when he did, he felt Steve's hand tenderly petting his back. He smiled, feeling a little sappy himself.  
  
"Think we ought to move at some point?" Danny asked.  
  
Steve shook his head. "Later. Just want to hold you right now."  
  
That sounded pretty good to him, too. Danny shifted to peck Steve's temple. "Love you, babe."  
  
He just sat in Steve's arms for a long time, breath and heartbeat gradually slowing down to something steady and deep. And as much as he'd loved the quickness of earlier, the frantic rush and noise, he savored the quiet stillness of now.  
  
Danny yawned. "We should probably catch a shower before I fall asleep on top of you."  
  
Steve laughed. "I wouldn't mind that, but, yeah, you're probably right."  
  
Danny stepped off of Steve's lap and stood in front of him. He reached his hand out for Steve to take. "Together?" he asked.  
  
Steve clasped Danny's hand and rose from the couch. "Together," Steve said firmly, as if he was talking about more than just the shower.  
  
With that agreement in place, they went upstairs, holding hands the entire way.


End file.
